


Interlude

by will_p



Series: Office Music [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Height Differences, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Paperwork, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che ci fai ancora qui?”</p><p>Erwin fa un sorriso tirato e indica con un gesto stanco i fogli che costellano la sua scrivania. “Il dovere chiama, purtroppo.” Lo guarda per un secondo dal basso della sua posizione, cercando di decifrare la sua espressione. “Mi stavi aspettando?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta metà mentre ero ubriaca di sonno, metà mentre ero ubriaca di alcol. Ambientata in un imprecisato momento di calma a inizio serie.

La prima candela della serata si è quasi consumata del tutto, e la pila di carte sulla sua scrivania sembra non essersi abbassata di un centimetro.  
  
Erwin chiude gli occhi, fa un respiro profondo, si massaggia brevemente l’attaccatura del naso.  
  
Anche quando non c’è nessuna spedizione in pericolo e la situazione sembra così insolitamente calma, ci sono sempre così tante cose di cui occuparsi - rapporti da verificare, budget da approvare, pile e pile di corrispondenza da leggere il prima possibile, tutte scartoffie inutili e tutte scartoffie di cui deve occuparsi con urgenza massima.  
  
Non ha neanche più idea di che ore siano. Le due? Le tre? Troppo tardi per essere ancora nel suo ufficio, ma ancora troppo presto per abbandonare il lavoro. Fa un altro respiro profondo, stavolta più un sospiro che una mera funzione biologica, e riapre gli occhi. La pila di carte continua a fissarlo, identica, come a prenderlo in giro.  
  
È a metà di una risposta a uno dei finanziatori della Legione - un rapido resoconto delle ultime missioni, qualche banalità eroica, qualcosa che potrebbe scrivere nel sonno - quando sente dei passi familiari avvicinarsi per il corridoio deserto.  
  
Alza gli occhi appena Levi varca la sua soglia, senza bussare e senza salutare. È senza divisa, per una volta, solo la camicia con le maniche accuratamente arrotolate fino al gomito e il colletto aperto senza la solita cravatta bianca, e Erwin si rende conto di essere incantato a fissare la sua gola solo quando Levi lo raggiunge, fermandosi a fianco della scrivania. Dev’essere più stanco di quanto credesse. Posa la penna, stringe le mani di fronte a sé, e gli rivolge un blando sorriso.  
  
“Capitano.”  
  
Levi vede oltre le sue buone maniere, come sempre, e sbuffa piano, incrociando le braccia mentre lo squadra a occhi stretti. “Che ci fai ancora qui?”  
  
Erwin fa un sorriso tirato e indica con un gesto stanco i fogli che costellano la sua scrivania. “Il dovere chiama, purtroppo.” Lo guarda per un secondo dal basso della sua posizione, cercando di decifrare la sua espressione. “Mi stavi aspettando?”  
  
Levi scuote il capo. “Rapporti arretrati,” dice, espressione annoiata e un fianco appoggiato contro la sua scrivania. “Fiumi di stronzate e un quintale di carta sprecata.”  
  
Erwin ridacchia, troppo stanco, a quest’ora, per fingere di non essere d'accordo. Levi lo fissa, la testa inclinata, gli occhi quasi invisibili dietro la frangia nella luce bassa dell'ufficio, e Erwin si sente improvvisamente elettrico, sensibile come un nervo scoperto.  
  
“È tardi,” mormora Levi, e che rispondere? Sorride appena, scrolla le spalle, fa scorrere le dita sul bordo della lettera lasciata a metà.  
  
Levi lo studia ancora. Erwin attende, paziente, in silenzio, e alla fine viene premiato con un tocco leggero contro la guancia, dita ruvide che tracciano le linee scure sotto i suoi occhi con la delicatezza di un sogno. Erwin sospira e si lascia andare contro la mano sul suo viso, incrociando lo sguardo attento di Levi da sotto le ciglia. Il suo vero sorriso è più un arricciarsi delle rughe agli angoli degli occhi che un movimento di labbra, ma poi preme un bacio leggero contro il polso di Levi e poi si gusta il rossore che sboccia insidioso sulle sue guance, e poi scende marcato giù fino all'incavo tenero della sua gola scoperta.  
  
"Tsk," mormora Levi, e il sorriso di Erwin si fa un po' più visibile, le rughe un po' più profonde, e Levi alza gli occhi al cielo e poi, _finalmente_ , si abbassa a baciarlo.  
  
È un bacio piccolo, leggero, e Erwin chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare contro la sedia e contro la mano che gli culla il viso.  
  
La cosa incredibile, la cosa che in certi momenti lo fa impazzire, è che quando si trovano in questa posizione Levi è appena più alto di lui. Non tanto da risultare fastidioso, non come quando i ruoli sono invertiti, ma abbastanza da far appoggiare Levi al bordo della sua scrivania per chinarsi meglio e abbastanza da far tendere lui verso l’alto come le corde di un dispositivo di movimento.  
  
Levi mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile sulla sua bocca e poi si avvicina, lo costringe a scivolare un poco più indietro nella sedia, a tendere il collo appena un po’ di più, e ne vale la pena per il modo in cui Levi gli stringe un labbro tra i denti e poi prende il controllo del bacio.  
  
Erwin appoggia una mano sulla sua nuca e poi, semplicemente, si lascia andare. Smette di pensare ai rapporti, smette di pensare al lavoro, smette di pensare a qualsiasi cosa non sia la bocca gentile di Levi contro la sua, le carezze deliziose della sua lingua, il calore intossicante della sua pelle.  
  
“Erwin…” mormora Levi, scostatosi il minimo indispensabile per riprendere fiato, e Erwin socchiude appena gli occhi per godere della sua espressione rapita. “Levi,” risponde, la voce d’un tratto più bassa, e in risposta una mano s’insinua tra i suoi capelli a tirargli la testa all’indietro e la bocca di Levi è di nuovo su di lui, più decisa, più insistente, sempre la cosa più dolce che abbia mai provato.  
  
Se fossero altrove, potrebbe succedere altro. Se fossero nelle sue stanze, o in quelle di Levi, non esiterebbe un secondo ad alzarsi, sollevare Levi e premerlo contro una parete, mordergli il collo e inseguire quel rossore con la lingua finché i vestiti non diventino di troppo; ma sono nel suo ufficio, e non è neanche sicuro che la porta sia chiusa, così quando Levi geme piano si limita a stringere un bracciolo della sedia e tendersi verso di lui ancora un po’, cercando di dire non troppo ma _abbastanza_ in quest’ultimo bacio.  
  
Quando Levi si stacca, occhi grandi e scuri e labbra rosse e lucide che si pulisce con il dorso di una mano, pensa di esserci riuscito.  
  
Le sue labbra pulsano lievemente nell’eco del bacio, calde e sensibili, ma si sforza di non toccarle. Deglutisce, e guarda gli occhi di Levi seguire il movimento della sua gola, ma poi si raddrizza e Levi fa un passo indietro, e in un istante sono di nuovo Comandante e Capitano, incastrati alle loro scrivanie fino a notte fonda da rapporti e lettere di dubbia importanza.  
  
Erwin si schiarisce la gola, e getta un’occhiata alla lettera abbandonata tra di loro. Al momento non ricorda nemmeno di cosa parlasse.  
  
Levi la guarda con la coda dell’occhio, poi si lascia sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. “È _tardi_ ,” ripete. Alza una mano come ad aggiustarsi la cravatta e poi la lascia ricadere, mentre la sua gola scoperta si fa di una sfumatura più rossa. “Cerca di non fare l’alba su queste cazzate.”  
  
Erwin sorride, sentendosi sciogliere sotto lo sguardo irritato del suo Capitano. “Lo prometto,” dice, e guarda Levi girare i tacchi e sparire dal suo ufficio senza muovere un muscolo, anche se non vorrebbe fare altro che stringerlo tra le braccia e nascondere il viso contro il suo collo.  
  
Sospira ancora, e questa volta non finge nemmeno di non essere completamente esausto.  
  
Levi lo sta aspettando; c’è tempo per tutto quello che vuole.  
  
Ma ora, prima che la candela lo abbandoni, la Legione ha ancora bisogno di lui.  
  
Riprende la penna, e nel silenzio delle stanze deserte, torna alla sua lettera.


End file.
